Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星
Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星 '''is a baby waffle game that fits within the Lapisverse. It takes place after the events of Dark Lapis. Unlike it's first two precursors, it is not a RPG. It is a fighting game! WOAHHHH NEVER DONE BEFORE WOOOOOW!!!! Cheese! Gameplay This is how you play, son! There is like, three main modes: Brawl, The Space Crisis, and Tournament. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through punching. Ex: Ned Flander's Word of Prayer. Ned Flander says a prayer and God punches all the characters on stage for a one hit kill. The Space Crisis is the story mode! It focuses a little on platforming! There aren't any supers in this mode. And Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. (Like you would ever have a party) Story After New York was finally reestablished, a fighting tournament held by SHIELD was announced to see if anyone was worthy of joining the Avengers. Many came, few knew what was truly going on! The Space Crisis The final round of the tournament: Mario vs Sonic. After fighting each other, Mario/Sonic releases his opponent. Mario/Sonic awaits his prize of a trophy/chili dog. But then, Nick Fury himself fights Mario and Sonic! Unbeknownst to everyone, he is a Imperium! The Imperium have been re-planning their return for a long time. Just as it seems all is lost, the Primids come in. They suck up the stadium, and the fighters all run away. However, '''Mirania trips, and the two help her get up and get out. Meanwhile... STARTING CHARACTERS HIDDEN CHARACTERS Music There is music in this game! That you may not like! Starting Music= *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *P.SUS - Cloud World *Jeesh123 - Rare Candy *Dainumo - Pixelated Memories *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Daft Punk - Fall *Daft Punk - Derezzed |-| Hidden Music= *Daft Punk - Arena *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days Stages There are stages that people fight on, as the tournment ground is holographic light. Molecules. Molecules. Particles. There's your explanation on how people can fight on a hologram. Enemies This is a section of story mode enemies that appear in the Space Crisis. Bosses Quotes Category:Lapis Life Category:Baby Waffles Category:Sorastitch Category:YOU CRAZY MAN!!! Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:The Last Story Category:King of Fighters Category:Peach Category:Rosalina Category:Luigi Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Games that have never been done before Category:Transformers Series Category:Marvel Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Doodleland Non-Canon Category:Fantendoverse Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Final Fantasy Games Category:Games with Nintendo characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Series Category:Pokemon Games Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin Series Category:Pikmin Games